Mr Know It All
by St3phP33l
Summary: Ron dumps Hermione for Lavender soon after the war. Hermione is sick of Ron being so overly protective. For a little fun McGonagall decides to hold a talent show for the students and Hermione uses this to show Ron what she's feeling. But what will Draco think?
1. Chapter 1

As I walked into the Great Hall I saw one of the strangest things I've ever seen at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was filled with students as per usual. But there were Griffindors at the Slytherin table and Slytherins at various different tables.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table where I was my friends, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood (who never really paid attention to which house she was in, she was always sitting at different tables). "Hey guys," I said when I sat down. "What's with everyone sitting at different tables?"

"Wow, I thought you of all people would know, Mione." Ron said.

"It was McGonagall's idea, she told us last night at dinner. Something about house unity," Harry supplied. "Weren't you listening?"

"I wasn't at dinner last night." I replied simply. Though Ron blew it completely out of proportion.

"What! Why weren't you at dinner? Why didn't you tell me?" Ron raised his voice to almost shouting so the whole Hall heard and were now listening. "I don't see why I had to tell you anything, Ronald. You're not my dad. You not my boyfriend! You've got no right to tell when and where to go, none at all!" I shouted, then turned to leave. 'I'll show him.' I thought.

I was now heading toward my second class of the day, Transfiguration. As I was walking I managed to not see the person walking towards me and ran straight into them. "Merlin, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed before I even saw who it was I ran into. "That's quite alright." Said a voice I would recognise from almost a mile away, Draco Malfoy. After the war he'd come back to Hogwarts like the rest of us to do our seventh year, because he, like Harry and Ron and I, didn't come back last year to complete our studies so we were invited to do so this year.

I must admit that he has grown up a lot because of the war, we all have (except Ron, who is as childish as ever. Though I assume that's to try and forget about Fred). Draco seems a lot more at peace nowadays, so I wasn't to worried that I just ran into him.

"That was pretty impressive, Granger, standing up to Weasley like that." With all the changes Draco made, one of them was call us all by our real names, albeit last names but names nonetheless.

"Why thank you, Malfoy, it's very nice of you to say so." Said with a smile on my face. I really liked this new Draco a lot better than the old one.

That evening I sat at the Gryffindor table but as far away from Ron as possible. Which turned out to be right next to him because when he came in he sat right next to me. "Hey Mione," Ron said when he sat down. "I was wondering-"

"Okay, everyone! Settle down, settle down. I have an announcement to make!" Shouted McGonagall, gaining everyone's attention and cutting off Ron from whatever it was he was going to say. "I am pleased to say, that in a few weeks time we will be having the first ever, Hogwarts talent show!" McGonagall exclaimed, earning a few groans from boys and squeaks of excitement from the girls.

"That is all, you may eat now."

"Merlin, this is so exciting! I just have to enter! Oh, but what will I do?" Ginny said and started rambling off about all the possibilities.

"You're not going to enter are you, Mione." Ron stated, I'm sure it was supposed to be a question but it sounded a lot more like a demand. "I was thinking about it actually." I replied calmly.

"But why? What would you do?" Ron asked, looking as though I'd just broken the law by going against what he said. "Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you." I said as I got up to leave completely forgetting about dinner. 'I've got planing to do.' I thought.

Being dinner, everyone was in the Great Hall and the corridors were deserted. I swiftly made my way to the Room of Requirement. Because I've been here so many time for various reasons I didn't even have to think about what I wanted the room to be, it instantly just knew.

I walked into what could easily have been a muggle music store. Instruments hanging in the wall, smaller one on shelves. I grabbed a guitar and sat down on one of the couches in the corner,and started practising for the talent show.

Today's the day. The day I show everyone that I'm not just the Gryffindor bookworm. Today I'm going to show Ron that he doesn't own me, especially when he's got a girlfriend, which isn't me. Today I shall not be the little mudblood Gryffindor bookworm, best friends with Harry Potter. Today I'll be me, Hermione Jean Granger, nothing more, nothing less.

I even decided to go all out with my clothes. I was wearing a plain black tank and high waisted floral short-shorts.

"And now our very own, Herrrrrrrmioneeeeeee Grrrrrrrrangerrrrrrrr!"

I walked out onto the stage as confidently as I could. "Today I'm singing a song for you Ron."

"Mr. Know It All

Well ya think you know it all

But ya don't know a thing at all

Ain't it, ain't it something y'all

When somebody tells you something 'bout you

Think that they know you more than you do

So you take it down another pill to swallow

Mr. Bring Me Down

Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?

But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down

Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be

Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me

Baby, you should know that I lead not follow

Oh you think that you know me, know me

That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely

'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

Acting like you own me lately

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

Mr. Play Your Games

Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again

But I ain't falling back again

'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies

Let's be clear baby this is goodbye

I ain't coming back tomorrow

Oh you think that you know me, know me

That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely

'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

Acting like you own me lately

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

So what you've got the world at your feet

And you know everything about everything

But you don't

You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah...

Oh you think that you know me, know me

That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely

'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

Acting like you own me lately

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

Mr. Know It All

Well ya think you know it all

But ya don't know a thing at all

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me"

"Thank you." I said as I walked off stage leaving the applauding crowd behind me.

"What the hell was that!" Ron shouted as I made my way into the audience to watch the rest of the show.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ronald."

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about!" His voice quieter but still hash.

"Please, do enlighten me." I said as calmly as the situation would allow.

"You go up there wearing next to nothing then saying, 'I'm singing this song for you Ron.' And then you start singing some stupid muggle song that doesn't make sense!" Said Ron his voice getting louder and louder as he went.

"I'll have you know, Ronald, that just because the song is from the muggle world doesn't make it stupid!" I all but shouted, I was getting frustrated. "I don't have time for this, Ron. Just sit down and will talk about it after the show."

After the show I took Ron out side as to not make a scene. "Look Ron, all I meant by the song is that you can't act like you know everything about me a and you can't act like you own me. Especially because you're currently dating Lavender, or did you forget that?"

"No I didn't forget that, I'm just looking out for you Mione."

"Well you don't have to anymore. I can handle myself." I said then turned around walking back inside.

"Once again, you've impressed me, Granger, who knew you could sing?" Draco said, he definitely sounded impressed.

"Um, well no one knew actually. Not even my parents know. I've been taking lessons privately for year and managed to pay for with the part time job I have over the previous summers."

"Well you did great out there." Draco said as he walked away.

As the following weeks passed Ron and Lavender started showing my PDAs than usual. It was making me sick.

Draco and I had started talking regularly, to the dismay of Harry and Ron. Not that I really care what Ron thinks anymore. Besides, I think that I might be starting to fall for Draco.

One day I was in the Room of Requirement with Draco. We were talking (I was rambling and he was listening) about how frustrating Ron was getting and how he still didn't get the message I've been telling him for weeks.

"You know, Mione, I never realised this when we were younger, but your eyes glow when you're angry and it's absolutely mesmerising." He said in an almost dreamy tone.

"I can't imagine how that would be physically possible becau-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. At first I was shocked and didn't know what to do. That soon subsided and I was moving my lip in sync with his.

Later that day we came into the Great Hall for dinner holding hands. "Mione, what are you doing holding hands that the Ferret?" Ron asked making it sound like I was insane.

"I happen to be his girlfriend, so I see nothing wrong with it." I said trying to keep my anger down. 'How dare he say things like that?' I thought. That foul name may have suited the old Draco but not this one.

The hall gasped at my statement and Ron's face turned bright red. "His what?" He shouted at me. "His girlfriend," I said slowly making sure he could hear every syllable.

"Why you traitor!" He shouted, probably trying to make me feel guilty.

"I don't think I'm the traitor here, Ron. I think it's you." I said loud enough for everyone to hear but soft enough to sound calm. "Or do you think I didn't know about you cheating on me with Lavender over the summer?" He looked at me shocked, he clearly wasn't expecting that.

"Then you realised that she was better than I could ever be, am I right?" All he could do, all the whole Hall could do, was stare and listen. "So you dumped me, and started officially dating her think I'd be none the wiser. Unfortunately for you I was walking down Diagon Alley and had to go down a specific path to get to where I was headed. This path happen to lead me down the very side alley that you were having you make-out session with Lavender. So turned a blind eye thinking it was just a one time thing and that I could get over it. But I went back the next day because I never finished my shopping, and I was walking down the same alley. You were there with her again. So I kept going back for the rest of the week and realised that this wasn't going to stop but I'd wait until you called it off. Which luckily for me was the next week."

Everyone was shocked. 'How could he do something like that?' Was the question on everyone mind bar three people. Lavender and Ron were thinking 'How did that happen? We were so careful!" Whilst I was thinking 'And now, the truth is out.'

It just goes to show that going behind people's backs will alway come back to bite.

**A/N: I know it fast paced but it's my first fic ever so please don't be too harsh.**

**~ Steph**

**P.S. In case you couldn't tell / didn't know, the song Hermione sung was Mr. Know it All by Kelly Clarkson.**


	2. AN

Okay, I've had a few people follow this story so I just want to clarify: this is a one-shot. Well unless I get lots of review/follows then I might make it longer but for now it's a one-shot.

I'll also consider making it longer if someone can give me some idea of where they think the plot should go.

~ Steph


End file.
